The present invention relates generally to a cable support and method, and more particularly to a saddle to be used to retrofit a bridle ring and a method thereof.
The exponential growth of the computer and communication industries has created a problem with the installation and management of the required cables thereof. In the past, the installation of communication lines typically included the so-called twisted pair telephone lines and nothing more. These types of lines are very strong and versatile and can be installed by almost any means without affecting the performance of the equipment they serve. However, modern telecommunications cable is increasingly becoming more sensitive and therefore the cable support needs to properly hold the cable without placing stress thereon or otherwise compromising same.
For example, the cable most widely used at the time of this writing for all high-speed telecommunications systems is the so-called Category 5 copper cable (UTP). This Category 5 cable consists of four tightly twisted pairs of insulated copper wires enclosed within a jacket. Proper installation of Category 5 is crucial to the overall success of its associated telecommunications system. The improper installation thereof, including crimped cables or a tight bend radius will jeopardize the integrity of the data being communicated and degrade performance.
This jeopardy may take the form of cross-talk, attenuation, data distortion, return loss, and background noise, all of which affect signal strength in one form or another. Thus, during installation, the cable should not be kinked, snaked, bent sharply, tugged, sag excessively, come into engagement with sharp edges, or be too close to power cables. Therefore, perhaps the most important aspect of any telecommunications cabling installation project is providing the proper support for the cable.
Typical cable supports include conduits, trays, racks, wire pathways, rings, hooks and fasteners. Most data cabling from the telecommunications closet to the work area is suspended from the coiling by one or more of these types of supports. Usually, heavy duty or modular tray systems are used to run the large bundles as they branch off from the telecommunications closet. These trays can be attached to a beam, purlin or deck and although are the more costly support method, are the most effective. They provide consistent support throughout the length of the cable, as opposed to products that provide intermittent support every few feet. However, as the bundles of cable get smaller the further away from the closet, the use of trays become less efficient. Additionally, some structures prohibit the use of such trays in the ceiling. Thus the need for rings, hooks and tie fasteners.
Without the use of trays, the routing of cable through the ceiling is a more difficult task for installers. Not only are installers concerned with keeping cables from sagging, but they need to keep them off of the ceiling tiles to prevent damage in the event access is needed above the tiles. In particular, it is conventional practice to allow at least three inches above the ceiling grid to facilitate the lifting of the tile for access therein. One of the most popular methods of providing such cable support is through the use of bridle rings. When used in conjunction with other fasteners, the bridle ring can be located in virtually any structure in a building. As a separate cable support, these rings lend themselves to providing a customized pathway as opposed to the rigid structural limitations imposed upon the use of trays.
In particular, a bridle ring is a ring of typically a one to four inch diameter with a suspension rod threaded end (optional) and an opening. The threaded end may be of the machine thread metal type to be used in conjunction with other fasteners and attached to steel beams or posts, or it may be of the woodscrew type for use with wood beams. In any event, the bridle ring is suspended, typically from a ceiling or a ceiling fixture, with the threaded end and the opening being oriented upwardly. A wire, cable or the like is suspended by means of the bridle ring, with the wire or cable being slid through the opening on the bridle ring. Thus, these rings are easy to install, require no tools or ties, can accommodate various runs of bundled cables and are ideal for communication applications utilizing relatively nonsensitive cables.
However, as these rings have a narrow base support for the cable, they may adversely affect the performance of other higher communication cables. In particular, this narrow base causes the cable to bend, crimp or snag at the ring base, which in turn causes transmission distortion. With each cable added to the bundle, those underneath are more susceptible to kinkage due to the added pressure of the weight of those above. Thus the key for many installers is to avoid placing any pressure, or stress points on the cable.
In light of the preceding problems, there has been an effort in the art to develop a support structure that does not affect the performance of higher communication cables. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,994, issued Apr. 21, 1998, describes a cable support and method. The support thereof is in the form of a saddle with a wide flat center section to support cable in a lay-in fashion. More particularly, the support is in the form of a J-hook with the interior surface of the crook of the `J` forming a saddle including a smooth flat center surface having lateral edges or stiffening flanges which extend from the flat center at an obtuse angle. Although, this J-hook configuration provides a larger support surface than other prior devices, due to the dramatic shift from a flat surface to the edge flanges and the run and weight of the cable, they still place pressure and stress on the cable thereby jeopardizing its integrity. Additionally, the stem of the J-hook cannot be attached to the support structures within the ceiling as uniformly and readily as the conventional bridle ring.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bridle ring retrofit cable support for the installation of cable lines, particularly in the suspended ceiling and grid-work of a subject building, and which can be fastened to or supported directly or indirectly from anything encountered. Therefore, it is a general object of the present invention to provide such a retrofit device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support for communication cable such as fiber optic cable and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support hanger for wire, cables and the like that is readily mounted and will receive a plurality of wires, cables and the like with ease arid support same in a neat, compact manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a resilient and strong retrofit cable support.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit cable support that is simple in its construction and easy to mount upon existing bridle rings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cable support which does not jeopardize the integrity of the system which it serves.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.